<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paperwork by Lycka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441136">Paperwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka'>Lycka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm going to hell and I don't care [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Sasuke, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Sex, a stupid couple being stupid, and happy, teasing Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hates paperwork and don't want to do it.</p>
<p>Sasuke hates that Naruto hates paperwork and doesn't want to do it, so he tries to bribe him the best way he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'm going to hell and I don't care [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paperwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! </p>
<p>I hope you will enjoy this light fiction, it was very funny to write, especially after what I did to Gaara and Kankuro :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*'*</p>
<p>"Why are you still giving me papers to sign? Is it ever going to end?" Naruto whined, hitting his head on his desk. "I didn't become the Hokage for this shit".</p>
<p>"Maybe, but it's your job. Stop hitting your head and sign it here." Sasuke said, giving Naruto another piece of paper.</p>
<p>Naruto gave him a fed up look and didn't move. "You're the worst husband ever..."</p>
<p>"Oh, I am, now?" He asked without any emotions.</p>
<p>"Yes. You love seeing me all tired and suffering because of... Because of this shit." Naruto pouted, not looking at him.</p>
<p>"That's what makes me sleep at night." Sasuke teased, smiled a bit.</p>
<p>"See, you're the worst!"</p>
<p>"I don't care. Sign. Or you want to sleep here?"</p>
<p>"No, I want to go home with you." Naruto replied, straightening up.</p>
<p>"So do it, moron."</p>
<p>"Hey, you can't talk to me like that! I'm your superior!"</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"I am the Hokage!"</p>
<p>"Hokage-sama. Sign here."</p>
<p>"You don't respect me!"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>"No, you don't."</p>
<p>Naruto was pouting again and Sasuke was now very much pissed. He hated when his husband acted like that. Like a child. He never liked children, he didn't need the person he loved the most to act like one.</p>
<p>"Naruto..."</p>
<p>The blond didn't react and Sasuke tried his best not to smack his husband's head. Instead, he began classing the papers and one drew his attention. "Gaara sent you a letter."</p>
<p>"Really? Give me that!" Naruto snatched it from him with a huge smile on his face.</p>
<p>And he couldn't help, but feel a bit of jealousy. He knew Naruto was in love with him. He also knew Naruto loved Gaara more than his other friends. He loved the Kazekage, as much as he loved him. <em>"It's just not the same love"</em>, Naruto told him, <em>"I don't want to fuck, or to live with him or marry him or else. I want that with you. But Gaara... We understand each other. Things people can't understand. He has the words with me and I with him. I can't imagine a life without him now."</em></p>
<p>Naruto's sad expression brought him back to reality. "How is he?"</p>
<p>"He... He's okay. He's doing his best." Naruto gave him a smile. "It's just... Hard without Kankuro."</p>
<p>Sasuke replied nothing. All Naruto allowed him to know was that Kankuro and Gaara were not in good terms anymore. The puppeteer even quit being a bodyguard to become an Anbu. And the guy loved his little brother as much as Itachi loved him. Even more.</p>
<p>"So, Are you ready to sign the papers now?" He asked, trying to change the subject.</p>
<p>"... No." Naruto said, playing with his pen.</p>
<p>So, even Gaara couldn't make him sign anything, huh?</p>
<p>Sasuke dropped the pile of paper on the desk and sat on it, next to Naruto. He leaned in to kiss Naruto softly. "Please, Hokage-sama?"</p>
<p>Naruto smiled, "you think I will fall for that?"</p>
<p>Sasuke smirked and got up, and moved behind Naruto. He put his hands on the blond's shoulders and began to massage him.</p>
<p>"I love it when you try to bribe me." Naruto said happily.</p>
<p>"Is it working?" Sasuke asked, hoping that it will be enough. He wanted to stop working and go home to have some time with his husband and not the lazy Hokage.</p>
<p>"Mmmh... Yeah, maybe..." Naruto whispered, enjoying the massage.</p>
<p>"I will give you more if you sign everything tonight." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's head.</p>
<p>"I don't want to... No, don't stop that ! " The blond yelled when he walked away from him.</p>
<p>"Naruto..."</p>
<p>"Sasuke... Please, I've been working on this since this morning, I deserve to take a break, don't you think?" Naruto pleaded, turning over to face him and look at him like a hurt puppy. "Maybe we can do something very... Fun together for the break..." Naruto teased, kissing his hand.</p>
<p>Sasuke had to admit he was quite tired too. The day had been crazy and finishing it with some papers wasn't something that was very exciting. What was very exciting was to see his beautiful husband asking for some dirty time in the office.</p>
<p>He had fantasizing about it of course. But work was important and he also wanted to go to bed.</p>
<p>"Come on, don't be so uptight." Naruto chuckled, opening Sasuke's vest.</p>
<p>The Hokage managed to lift his shirt and Naruto's lips were now tickling his stomach, and his fingers were fighting to open Sasuke's pants.</p>
<p>"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice a lot deeper, with more lust than he wanted.</p>
<p>Naruto lifted his head and smiled, "taking a break," and he lowered Sasuke's pants before licking the limp member.</p>
<p>Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, already reacting. Naruto was torturing him with his tongue, never taking him in his mouth, just painfully playing with the tip or his balls with kisses and licks. He tried to make the blond suck him for good, but every time, Naruto just giggled and kept on doing what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Naruto..." He tried to sound menacing, but his voice was more pleading than anything else.</p>
<p>"Hmmm? Want something maybe?" Naruto sang, "Maybe you want me to sign the papers now," Naruto was looking at him mischievously, "you're right, I should do that!" The blond said as if it was the greatest idea he ever had.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Naruto wasn't touching him anymore, turned around and picked some paper and started signing them.</p>
<p>For a second, Sasuke didn't move. His eyes were wide open, his fists clenched and his dick was still out of his pants, hard, painful. What a great picture he was.</p>
<p>Naruto was whistling happily. He seemed so pleased with himself. This fucking son of a...</p>
<p>"Is there a problem, S'ke? You don't seem very happy right now, even though I'm finally signing the papers you wanted me to sign so much earlier!"</p>
<p>"Get up," was all Sasuke had to say.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Get up. Now."</p>
<p>Naruto obeyed, looking a bit surprised and jumped when Sasuke kicked the chair away, making it fall on the ground.</p>
<p>"Bend over."</p>
<p>Naruto smiled and slowly did what Sasuke asked him. "So, you're playing it rough, now? Hey, careful, I can't have you ripped the Hokage robe like that!"</p>
<p>He squeezed Naruto's head on the desk and pressed his cock against Naruto's ass. "Shut up."</p>
<p>"I think you like it more when I scream..." Naruto teased, rubbing against Sasuke's aching member. "You don't need to prep me, I already did."</p>
<p>Sasuke gave his husband a surprised look.</p>
<p>"What can I say, I knew I wanted to have a break. And you were so hot, bossing me around." Naruto smiled and he hissed when he felt Sasuke's tip entering him, "just go slowly, okay? It's been a while... Hmmm..."</p>
<p>Sasuke gripped Naruto's waist and closed his eyes as he entered with precaution in the Hokage. It was frustrating sometimes. He just wanted to push inside this beautiful ass in one hard thrust, but the idea of making Naruto suffer was enough to make him want to puke. He loved seeing how Naruto was trying to meet with him, how his hands were clenched on the desk. He loved hearing him whimpering softly, calling his name. He loved feeling him getting tighter as he slowly brushed Naruto's prostate. He loved how he trembled every time he was hitting the spot.</p>
<p>"Sasuke, you can go harder now..." Naruto moaned and he yelped when Sasuke's hand covered his mouth.</p>
<p>"Try to keep it quiet." Sasuke whispered in his husband's ear and he thrust into Naruto's body harder, "we don't want anyone to know that we're fucking here and how much you love it."</p>
<p>"I don't care and you love it too, bastard, hmmm... Fuck, Sasuke, there... It's so good..." Naruto kissed Sasuke's hand, lost in his pleasure, "yes, like that, fuck..."</p>
<p>Naruto's litany was making his mind less and less clear. He was thrusting in and out faster, whispering Naruto's name over and over again.</p>
<p>"Sasu... I'm cumming... Fuck, yes... Hmmm... Aaaa-mmph!" Naruto's yell was muffled as he came hard, trembling from head to toes.</p>
<p>Sasuke was rolling his hips quickly, searching for his own release. He was buried deep inside Naruto's ass, kissing and biting the Hokage's neck.</p>
<p>"Naruto... Naru... To – Fuck!" He cried out, shaking.</p>
<p>He let himself fall on Naruto's back, kissing his cheek and he felt something... Wet?</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" Sasuke asked, pulling out of Naruto. He made the blond face him. Naruto seemed peaceful, but trails of tears marked his face. Sasuke tried to dry them, anxious.</p>
<p>"No... It was just so... God, it felt so unbelievably good... I couldn't hold them back."</p>
<p>"Don't scare me like that." He whispered, relieved.</p>
<p>"I love you so much Sasuke..." Naruto smiled and Sasuke found him so beautiful like this. Naruto was so beautiful.</p>
<p>"I love you so much too." He replied, kissing Naruto's cheek.</p>
<p>"You're so mushy." Naruto chuckled, hugging him.</p>
<p>"Look who's talking."</p>
<p>Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's face and kissed him happily. Sasuke knew Naruto could cuddle for hours and he had to admit he liked it a lot. Just kissing, cuddling. Making sure the other knew how much he meant to the other. It was so peaceful. Almost... Magical.</p>
<p>"Sasuke... As much as I love cuddling... Your cum is dripping out of my ass and my cum is moving against my stomach because of the robe which is ruined now..."</p>
<p>"You're the one who tempted me."</p>
<p>"Yes and it was an easy task."</p>
<p>"Idiot."</p>
<p>"Bastard." Naruto retorted. "Can we go home now? It's too late to do anything else..." Naruto added with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, we can go home." Sasuke said.</p>
<p>Naruto' face brightened up, searched for some tissue to clean himself up and put his pants on. "I will clean at home, so, we're going, right?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Sasuke said and Naruto kissed him and hurried to the door, finally feeling free. "Naruto, wait. Close your eyes."</p>
<p>He saw the Hokage obeying and he smiled when he saw his husband puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss. "Give me your hand."</p>
<p>"Okay..." Naruto said, unsure, but still with closed eyes.</p>
<p>Sasuke leaned to the blond, brushing his lips with his own before dropping the pile of paperwork that was before on the desk. "We're taking this home and will finish once we arrive."</p>
<p>"What?! Sasuke, what the fuck? I fucking hate you!" He heard the Hokage yell as he was walking out of the office.</p>
<p>"You don't." Sasuke smirked and face him. "I love you too."</p>
<p>It always worked. Naruto couldn't resist him when he was mushy like this, he knew it. Of course, the lazy Hokage was going to pout, but with a kiss, he will forget it soon.</p>
<p>Naruto just threw the papers in his face, hurting his nose.</p>
<p>Yes, it worked every time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, it was porn... But they have sexual chemestry, you know? Am I just searching for some excuses? Yes, I think I do XD</p>
<p>See you soon, the next one will be with Kanku and Gaa (if everything goes according to plan) !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>